Security Bullseye
Security Bullseye is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as a light blue globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Security Bullseye is an active Plasmid which instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within the player's central field of view, at the cost of EVE. Upon bursting, the polyp splashes the target with a light blue liquid substance and covered in photoelectric insects, immediately shifting the focus of Security Devices in the area towards the target. It can be used on Splicers as well as Big Daddies. Even though the effect is temporary, Security Devices will continue to engage a target once they have locked on, even after Security Bullseye wears off. Properties Note: Using Security Bullseye on a non-hostile or unaware target will not make the target hostile or aware of the player. ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Security Bullseye can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 30 ADAM. Combat Strategy Security Bots that are chasing the player, causing them to attack each other instead of the player. *This Plasmid is most effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. The player can cause hostile security devices and Splicers to fight each other on sight, while remaining out of the combat zone. *Big Daddies are prime targets for Security Bullseye, as they will remain non-hostile to the player, even when being attacked by Security Bots and Turrets. *When hacking vending machines, the player can purposely trip an Alarm Tile to call Security Bots, and then use Security Bullseye to make them fight the player's target of choice. *Using Security Bullseye on a Bouncer is almost guaranteed a kill (unless the alarm timer runs out), as the Bouncers have no ranged attack to retaliate against Security Bots, unless the bots fly too low to the ground. Though this Plasmid is less useful against Rosies, since they can easily shoot bots down, it adds more firepower being directed at the Big Daddy and distracts it from the player. *The usefulness of this Plasmid decreases as the player hacks the machinery around them. However, for the above reasons, it can still be a potent offensive tool, particularly when dealing with Bouncers. *A reversal of the situation is also possible. Security Bullseye, by distracting the security device's attention from the player, can be used to facilitate approach with the intent of hacking the machine. *If the player sets off an alarm, an easy way to escape is to tag one of the two Security Bots that are chasing the player, causing the bots to attack each other. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver reduces the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *If the player is trying to use this Plasmid as an escape tool, it is advisable to equip Natural Camouflage. *The Security Evasion line of Tonics makes it safer to step in front of a camera when in the area the player is casting this Plasmid. *To use Security Bullseye to its full potential, it is recommended to not equip the following tonics: **Tonics from the Alarm Expert, Safecracker, Hacking Expert and Security Expert lines, if the player wishes to intentionally set off an Alarm Tile to use the Plasmid. All of these Tonics reduce the number of those tiles when hacking, which may reduce Security Bullseye's efficiency. **Tonics from the Shorten Alarms line if the player is using this as a defensive tool when having accidentally set off an alarm. Appearance Security Bullseye.png|''Jack wielding Security Bullseye.'' ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Although Security Bullseye is not part of the player's arsenal in the multiplayer component of BioShock 2, it can still be seen advertised in the various maps. Most notably in the Plasmids Wing of Point Prometheus, where Plasmids and their effects would have been displayed if the Rapture Civil War wouldn't have broken out. ''BioShock Infinite'' After fighting on the Hand of the Prophet and destroying Monument Tower, Elizabeth transports herself and Booker DeWitt via a Tear, from the floating city of Columbia to the underwater city of Rapture in another universe, to avoid being killed by the Songbird. All three arrive in the Bathysphere Station of the Welcome Center, where two Security Bullseye advertisements are found. The Plasmid itself is not available to the player. Video Behind the Scenes *The original name for Security Bullseye was Security Beacon. It also featured an icon similar to Alarm Expert. These can both be seen in the "Hunting the Big Daddy" video. *Security Bullseye makes an indirect return in BioShock 2, having its effects incorporated under Security Command. *Security Bullseye and Insect Swarm are the only Plasmids that create living organisms from the user. Insect Swarm creates wasps/hornets, while Security Bullseye creates "photoelectric insects." de:Security Bullseye es:Diana de Seguridad fr:Balise de sécurité it:Attira Sicurezza ru:Маркер безопасности Category:BioShock Plasmids